Cake Compliments
by Alic3Paig3
Summary: The revised and reuploaded version of "Early Morning Mistakes." Marinette's video of cake decorating is the talk of the school. Adrien finds it amusing to watch the girl flush over so many compliments and even finds himself drawn to her.


**Authors Note: So many of you expressed a desire for me to reupload Early Morning Mistakes but I felt that I wasn't that proud of the fic as it was so I went back and did some heavy editing. I find that I enjoy this version much more, and and happy to present everyone with this new version. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette cursed her luck. It had been a simple request at first but patrol had pushed back her homework schedule and by the time she was able to even consider beginning to make the video it was already late into the evening.

Alya had asked Marinette to make a video of her explaining the steps on how she iced a cake. It was for reference as Alya was making her mother's birthday cake from scratch.

She grabbed the video camera that Alya had lent her and headed down to the bakery. She'd done this several times in the past; she come down grab a let over cake that her father hadn't iced before and just ice the cake. It was simple really something repetitive to keep her hands busy and focus her mind.

This time was hardly any different as she propped up the video camera and started the video. At first, she was a little awkward, feeling stupid for talking to the air. The Parisian night was quiet in the bakery, which was a plus as the mic tended to pick up most sounds, the industrial ovens sat quietly against the wall and no outside noise filtered in from the street. Eventually she fell into a rhythm, softly noting the things she was doing. It came easier to just let the words flow as she got more focused on the cake, describing why she was doing something or noting a tip that would make the process easier on a beginner like Alya.

She had finished the cake and stepped back to beam proudly at her completed cake. It wasn't her best but it was still one she was proud of. She quickly ended the video and cleaned up her mess. Her intent was to send it directly to Alya over social media but instead wound up posting it as a status.

The next morning, she woke to her phone blowing up with notifications and texts. Alya was thanking her profusely for the video but also questioning why Marinette had posted it to the public instead of just sending it to her directly. Marinette flushed embarrassed that she hadn't caught her own mistake. Hesitantly, she opened the notifications that still flashed on her phone and slowly released her breath as a small smile made its way onto her face. Her classmates had seen the video but there wasn't a rude or mean comment in sight, in fact, all of them were complimenting her and her abilities.

Adrien had been lying awake the night prior and had been scrolling through his own social media when Marinette's post had popped up. Immediately he clicked on the video wondering what the sweet girl was doing up so late, and what sort of video she had posted.

Before he even knew it, he was enthralled. He watched as she gracefully flits about the kitchen speaking in a soft, calming voice. It was different than the girl that usually was presented during school, and yet still her.

He listened to her softly make comments she had about the task in front of her and even a caught her humming to fill the stretches of silence in between instructions and tips. The slight crinkle of the piping bag as she adjusted her grip showed how skilled she was at such a craft. Even the scraping of the icing spatula against the counter as she set it down or picked it up hinted at her skills. The sound of her fingers brushing against each other as she fluttered her fingers after keeping her hand steady for so long as it seemed to take a lot of concentration to have such a steady hand.

All the sounds sent tingles through his entire body when he'd watched it the evening prior, it even calmed him enough that he fell asleep shortly after watching it. He was inclined to see more of this side of Marinette. Adrien wanted to know the girl that was confident, graceful, and proud of the work she showed the world. He'd always seen glimpses of Marinette when she was like that but seeing the video made him resolute in his need to know that side of her for himself.

The next morning, he greeted Nino as usual and headed to class. He noted that Marinette wasn't there yet and made a mental note to compliment her video as soon as he got a chance. A few minutes before class started Marinette and Alya walked in, with Marinette noticeably flushed.

Adrien turned around in his seat as she sat down intending to compliment her, but didn't get the chance as several others from their class crowded around Marinette to compliment her. Adrien chuckled a little at how flustered the girl was over such praises. She tried to deny her skills in the most humble manner but no one would listen to her. Everyone knew how much Marinette's self-confidence wavered and they knew all their compliments wouldn't go to her head.

Chloé walked into the classroom and scoffed at all the people surrounding Marinette, "I suppose that cake looked pretty but who knows if it was even edible!" The class fell silent as they all processed Chloé's words, she was known for being a bully and it took a moment for everyone to catch on that she had just delivered Marinette a compliment, all be it a backhanded one.

The bell rang for class to being, causing everyone to scatter to their seats. Adrien caught Alya excitedly whispering about how much attention Marinette was getting over a simple video, and was boasting about being the best friend of an internet sensation.

Marinette giggled and shushed her friend, she was still a little shocked that Chloé even spoke to her, let alone paid her a compliment. Maybe the blonde wasn't as bad as she always believed. It would still take more than one compliment for Marinette's opinion of her to drastically change but it was a good start.

Classes passed quickly until eventually the bell released them for lunch. Adrien turned around quickly and caught Marinette's attention, "That was a beautiful cake you made in that video, maybe sometime you can show me how you managed it?"

Marinette's blush, which had finally gone away, was back worse than this morning. Her entire face and neck were red as Ladybug's suit. It took her a moment to stutter out a reply, "S-sure, it's not as beautiful as you, wait, I-I mean that I'm sure it's not as beautiful as a cake you can make!"

Adrien felt his face heat up a bit at her slip, but he didn't comment on it. Alya had already swopped in to save Marinette from further embarrassment and was dragging her from the classroom.

Nino watched Adrien closely, "It's finally happened, even you're not immune to Marinette's charms!" Nino was laughing at the way Adrien's blush made itself more apparent.

"Come on man, she's just a friend." Adrien grabbed his own bag and left the classroom. He couldn't help but think it wouldn't be so bad if he did end up falling for Marinette. He wouldn't protest if he ended up falling for her in his quest to get to know her better.


End file.
